meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wollow Whiskers
Whiskers Wollow(VWM105) was born on February 24, 2006, into the Whiskers family. His mother was Mozart, and his father was Bobby Lazuli. He was born with three litter-mates: his two sisters named Miss Lily The Pink(VWF106) and Ju Drop(VWF107) and one brother named Karim(VWM108). They were Mozart's second surviving litter despite her not being the dominant female. Sadly, Wollow's mother Mozart was eventually evicted and later died in early 2007. But Wollow and his litter-mates remained in the Whiskers and survived to adulthood. In October 2007 Wollow went roving for the first time. A month later he and an older male called Ningaloo left the Whiskers. The males teamed up with a pair of females and three other males to form a new group called Kung Fu. But within the month Wollow returned to Whiskers. In June 2008 he went roving again along with Machu Pichu, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, and Axel. Lazuli The five males joined the Lazuli while the five eldest adult Lazuli males were off roving. Machu Pichu took dominance of the Lazuli beside Young, but he was quickly overthrown by Wollow. Even though Young was Wollow's cousin the pair still reproduced. Wollow became unusually aggresive towards the other Whiskers males and often chased Machu Pichu away from the group. Eventually Machu Pichu and Rhojan Josh left the group due to Wollow's violent behaviour. In November 2008 Young gave birth to Wollow's first known litter of pups. By August 2009 Rufus was the only Whiskers male remaining under Wollow. Whenever Rufus returned from roving Wollow would attack him. In early 2010 Wollow was bitten by a snake. In his weakened state Rufus overthrew Wollow and became the dominant male. The fight, along with the snake bite, left Wollow scarred for life. However, he managed to survive the ordeal. In June 2010 Rufus evicted Wollow from the group and did not return until a month later. During his time as a subordinate Wollow frequently went roving. But then in June 2011 he challenged Rufus for dominance. While the two males were sparing Eigg took over as the dominant male. A month later Rufus emerged as the winner of the fight and Eigg submitted to him. Wollow was once again left badly wounded. He was absent from the group at the end of that month and was sadly considered Last Seen in September 2011. Offspring First litter born on November 11, 2008, mothered by Young Toppen (VLF145) Deceased, died in July 2011. Kuhglocken (VLM146) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2010 Snowy (VLM147) Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Soul Hudson (VLM148) Last Seen in March 2011. Franz (VLM149) Last Seen, disappeared in June 2012. Second litter born on January 29, 2009, mothered by Young Sammy Jo (VLF150) Last Seen, Disappeared in October 2010 Finnlex (VLM151) Still Alive, living in the Zulu Bernie (VLF152) Still Alive, current dominant female of Nematoads Chuck Norris (VLM153) Last Seen, disappeared in March 2011. Old Greg (VLM154) Deceased, died in November 2009 Rufio (VLM155) Still Alive, current dominant male of the Whiskers Third Litter born on September 15, 2009, mothered by Young VLM156, Deceased, predated in in June 2010 Brea (VLF157) Still Alive, former member of Cave Men, living in the Whiskers. Griene Tsiis (VLF158) Last Seen in October 2013 Grutte Pier (VLF159) Decease, died in July 2010 Fourth Litter born on December 4, 2009 mothered by Young Mayer (VLF164) Last Seen in October 2013 Murray (VLF165) Deceased, died in May 2010 Rice (VLM166) Last Seen in October 2012 Mauer (VLF67) Last Seen in October 2013 Viking (VLM168) Last Seen, disappeared in 2010 Links Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Mozart Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Evicted males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats